Undertale Christmas Carol
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: When Asriel loses his soul, he lost his Christmas spirit, but unlike his soul, his Christmas spirit is not revived yet. It takes some help from his friends and three ghosts to help him find the true meaning of Christmas again. Based off of the novel "The Christmas Carol" Read as Asriel and the spirits sour through the timelines, teaching the true meaning of Christmas
1. Chapter 1

Trudging through the snow, Monster Kid, Frisk, Torian, and Neptune loved the beautiful sight of Christmas, the 7th Christmas above ground, and knowing what their parents went through, they were so happy to have the priveledge of spending the holiday on the surface.

"Hurry up, Neptune!" Torian exclaimed back at him, "Aaron and Shyren don't want us to be late!"

"I'm trying," Neptune whined, "But it's hard when you have a bag of Christmas animes on your back!"

"Why did you bring all those animes anyway, Neptune?" Monster Kid asked, running as fast as she could, "Now you can't run as fast as we can!"

"Don't be running too fast, Monster Kid!" Neptune growled, "I'll laugh when you fall and you can't get up!" Right after he said that, guilt hung over him, however he masked it as best as he could. Frisk was looking into the window of a shop, a huge light up Santa Claus blow-up in the window, "Come over here and look at this, guys!" Frisk cooed at the sight, as everyone else stuck their face against the cold window, joining him.

Neptune picked up his bag of animes, "Okay, we need to go, our destination is only two places away!" The other trekked behind him. "Who's in front now?" Neptune giggled, ahead of everyone else now.

Finally they arrived at their play rehearsal, Aaron welcoming them in, "Why hello ;)" He got his arms out, "You ready for today's flex? ;)"

Neptune nodded his head eagerly, watching Aaron flex his muscles, "Seriously?" Neptune flexed really hard, but his muscles still looked like noodles.

"You know I never lose. ;)" Aaron's grin grew larger, and he flexed thrice as hard.

Neptune backed away three steps, as the others gasped.

"Come on in. ;)" Aaron giggled, leading the four children inside, "Shyren and I are so happy to have you for dress rehearsal today. You know, tomorrow is Christmas, which means it's our play, big day folks! ;)"


	2. Chapter 2

The four children ran inside of Toriel's house, where all of their families (besides Monster Kid's) was in there partying. "How was play practice, you guys?" Toriel looked warmly at Frisk and Torian.

"It was awesome!" Torian giggled, "We got really cool costumes as well! I'm gonna be a princess."

"Princess?" Toriel questioned, "And what do Princess's have to do with Christmas."

"I'm not just any princess, I'm a gingerbread princess, Momma!" Torian said.

Toriel picked up her daughter and placed her in her lap, "You're my little gingerbread princess!"

Neptune ran up to Undyne blurting out, "You won't believe what I did, mother!"

"What did you do, Nep?" Undyne chuckled.

"I challenged Aaron to a flexing contest!" Neptune said, throwing punches in the air, "And I won!"

The other three rolled their eyes, that was possibly the biggest lie they've ever heard.

"Where's Bubba?" Torian asked, referring to Asriel.

"My child, Asriel is still sleeping." Toriel said, "He usually wakes up about now."

Into the living room trudged in a grumpy looking Asriel, sipping from a mug of coffee, "Ugh... Another day of this Christmas stuff. Why does everyone make it so tiring?"

"But Bubba, Christmas is so much fun!" Torian said, sweetly.

"Not for me, sis," Asriel replied, "Nothing fun about it for this guy."

"I made you some hot chocolate if you want some." Toriel smiled brightly, trying to change the topic.

"No thanks, Ma," Asriel said, "Coffee is WAY better!"

"What about a little peppermint a to dissolve in it?" Sans added, shaking a bag of candy canes he was holding.

"What's not so clear about I have coffee?" Asriel stomped off.

"He's such a Scrooge!" Neptune shook his head and plopped in the floor in front of his parents, "He didn't even appreciate the hot chocolate after Toriel made it for him!"

Toriel sighed, pouring the hot chocolate in the trash, "Neptune, I think he's had a hard time, Christmas without Chara just strikes a grumpy side of him."

"I heard what you said, Neptune, ya little brat!" Asriel growled from another room, "And Bah Humbug!"

"Erghhhh!" Neptune exclaimed, "I'm gonna... Ergh!" He kept punching at the air."N-Neptune... Take it down a couple notches please." Alphys said, timidly trying to calm down her wound up son.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Torian said, "Maybe if I individually, he'll listen." She walked up to her big brother's room, noticing him laying on his bed, muttering under his breath, 'I hate Christmas'

"Hey Bubba!" Torian giggled, "Say maybe a joke will make you feel better?'"

"NO!" Asriel tossed his head into his pillow, "NO JOKES!" 

"What do you call Daddy in a christmas suit?" Torian smiled, completely ignoring Asriel's harsh rejection.

"WHAT?" Asriel said irritably.

"SANSTA!" Torian started to crack up laughing, but still leaving a frown across his face, "No? No laughs, okay..." She trudged out, "Can't say I didn't try."


	3. Chapter 3

Torian went back into the living room, and looked up at everyone sadly, "He didn't even listen to me."

Neptune looked up at her, "He didn't listen to YOU? You're like his favorite person."

Neptune then stood up, "I think I have a good way to get Asriel into the spirit!"

Undyne sighed, looking down on her son, "Listen kid, I think it's best you settle down on the topic. There is no way you can give Asriel the christmas spirit if even Torian can't."

"But Mother!" Neptune shook at her leg furiously.

"I said drop it, Neptune." Undyne shook her head, talking firmly.

Fast asleep, little Asriel was tucked into his bed. Finally a place where it wasn't Christmas, what a great feeling!

 **(Dream)**

 _ wake up, Darling! _

A chainsaw was heard, turning on, him being the victim.

 _WAKE UP! This show is not interesting when you're asleep!_

Eh... This was still better than what was going on in the outside world.

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARLING!_

With those words, he woke up in frustration, "UGH!"

"oh.." the voice was very soft, and apathetic, "i'm sorry, did i awake you? Oh yeah, I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I'm supposed to be doing that. come with me, if you want to of course..."

Asriel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed this ghost, "What type of joke is this?"

The ghost grew a hat on top of his hat, "Grab ahold, I mean, it'd be best if you did. You seem really nice, and I don't want to live knowing it's my fault your dead... oh.. i'm sorry, am i blabbering on again?"

Asriel grabbed ahold of the ghost's hat, and they flew across the sky. Then the ghost released Asriel, "here we are. it's kind of you to visit this place with me. You know, this moment of time is also back when me and Momma would sit on the floor and feel like trash together, until she abandoned me."

"So you woke me up to come here?" Asriel said, "And no way this is legitimately the past!"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," The ghost said, 'Let's just watch this together, if you don't mind, I mean, I kinda like you..."

Across the street walked Asgore, carrying two children, his biological son and his human daughter on each horn, as they sung Christmas carols.

"wow.." the ghost said, "is that you? you look really happy..."

"I wish Chara were still around," Asriel said, "Because I miss her a little bit."

"Wanna go look through here?" the ghost asked, "I mean.. no pressure if you don't want to."

Asriel followed the ghost as they walked to a trashcan, seeing a little boy there, shaking a can and begging for money. "That's Frisk. What's he doing here?"

"This is how he lived before falling underground," the ghost said, "he wore one raggedy shirt all his life, and that shirt was given to him by his biological parents, before they died."

Asriel felt heartbroken, looking at the little starving orphan, "If you don't mind, can I look at something else?"

The ghost led him off to somewhere else, seeing a flower, all alone, "I feel bad for that little flower... no one would bring him gifts. he's just like me, no one loves him..."

Asriel glanced at the flower sitting alone, and turned his head back around, too ashamed to admit that flower was himself.

"Well, thanks again for coming with me," the ghost smiled, a rare smile, "Now you can go back to sleep, but first, can you sit on the ground and feel like garbage with me." They lay on the ground and Asriel morphed back into his bed, falling back asleep again. That was very odd...

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading, and I won't be posting another chapter until I at least get 2 reviews. and guess who the ghost of Christmas past is! I hope you enjoy reading this book, and I wish you guys a merry christmas!**_


End file.
